Talk:Sean Renard
Is Renard a reaper? He seems to have connections to them. Are the reapers performing a good service? eliminating the world of bloodthirsty Grimms (ones who, unlike Nick, kill ALL "creatures")? Is Renard working for or against Nick? He wanted to have Nick's aunt killed to prevent Nick from finding out who he was. However, if he wanted to have Nick killed there seems to have been plenty of opportunity. 02:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Brian Maybe he wants to control Nick. I mean why fight when you can harness the grimm's power? As for being a reaper. I don't know... He is known as Royalty however, whatever that means... if it is a class in itself or not. His name means Fox, so I'm guessing he's one of those Fox creatures. They are known to be sly and cunning. 10:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Technically Renard is a euphemism for Fox, as medieval european farmers considered saying the real word for fox to be bad luck. The word is derived from the proper name of a fictional anthopomorphic fox that was a common trickster figure in medieval litrature. The stories are usually atires making fun of the aristocrasy and clergy. His name is derived from the Germanic name Reginhard, which could means "strong council by the gods." 08:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) What is Renard? I bet he is a vampire. Since vampires are really old and usually royalty and he is waiting for the right time to strike. maybe Grimm blood is better for vampires or something 23:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC)EM Wealth The prime location and furnishings of Renard's apartment would seem to suggest that he's pretty well off. That, of course, is presumptive and doesn't quite belong on the page yet. (The apartment also appears to be on a higher floor than that suggested in , but that's another question.)-- 14:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hexenbiest For those of you that aren't sure if he's a Hexenbiest or not, Sasha Roiz says that he's "half Hexenbiest" in this interview. 03:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :This gives new meaning to a couple of Catherine's comments in 202.-- 13:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :The correct term for Sean and Eric's relationship may be "half-brother;" however, I propose waiting until we know more before we change the data.-- 19:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Renard is a 'bastard', not a Hexebiest. If he were a Hexenbiest, he'd know more about the potions used by Adalyn. It's more likely he's a halfbreed, or something of the sort. : He is the child of a royal and Hexenbiest. Hexenbiest commonly work for royalty, so i'm sure a little "affair" happened between a royal and his subject. Renard does seem to have a little thing for the Schades, it appears. I bet that is what happened with his parents. Much like in Game of Thrones. Roacher27 (talk) 04:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Personal life In "Bad Teeth", Renard is wearing what appears to be a wedding ring. Do we know anything about his marital status, was this possibly a mistake by Roiz (forgetting to take off a ring), or is there another explanation? Seanette (talk) 08:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sean and Nick share Mom? When the FBI gave Nick his gun back, they said the ballistics didn't match the bullet found on the scene. I'm guessing that Sean switched the bullet to protect Nick. Am new to this site, so not sure if others have speculated why Sean is protecting Nick (am sure they have!). I'm guessing Nick's mom is also Sean's. Sean was looking at a news story about the crash on the net -- likely the DNA result of the hair found on the scene being related to Nick has made Sean wonder if one or both of Nick's parent's survived, and hoping it's their mother. That's why Kelly (mom) wants to stay in town to find the Prince who she must know is her son, it's why she doesn't want Nick to know she's staying, and it helps explain why the car crash happened (Eric/Sean's father or Eric's mom involved?), and why Kelly needed to stay hidden all those years so that her presence wouldn't put Nick at risk. She has likely tracked down hints that her 'bastard' son is in Portland, and Catherine confirmed it. There you go. That is my theory. It is my theory, that theory of which is mine. 24.67.117.13 05:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC)bikepaddlesing No offense intended, but I don't think this one works. As far as we know, Kelly is not a hexenbiest or a royal, so for Sean to be her son (and I really don't think she's enough older than he is, come to that), his father would have to be both hexenbiest and royal. Unless I've missed something, that combo isn't likely. Seanette (talk) 11:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a new theory now :) Sean is Nick's Dad. Not sure if Sean knew that Kelly survived, and not sure that Kelly knew Sean survived. At any rate, Sean now knows that Kelly is in town (from the hair at the crime scene). Kelly might not know if the Prince in town is Sean, or Eric. I think she thinks Sean died, and that Eric caused the crash. 01:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC)bikepaddlesing Not sure he's enough older than Nick for that to work. Maybe Eric's Nick's bio-dad, making Sean Nick's uncle? :) Seanette (talk) 01:51, August 27, 2012 (UTC)